


Игры

by getrid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid





	Игры

Когда Реборн приказал ему «убеги», а Леон стек со шляпы, превращаясь в тигра, Дино еще не понимал, насколько серьезно он влип. Он думал, что упорные, жестокие, выматывающие тренировки – фирменный конек Реборна – закалили его достаточно, чтобы он мог стоически справиться с чем угодно. Он, в общем-то, и смог бы, если бы перед тем, как отдать команду бежать, Реборн не оставил бы его без кнута и Энзо. Отсутствие в ближайшем радиусе хоть кого-то из подчиненных тоже не воодушевляло. Необходимость спасаться от тигра в замкнутом помещении пролегала между Дино и надеждой на благополучный исход окончательным водоразделом.   
Пару мгновений Дино стоял по другую сторону реки и молча прощался с ускользающим шансом. Затем побежал из всех возможных сил. Он даже взял приличный отрыв.  
Его решимость справиться во что бы то ни стало окончилась на ближайшей лестнице.

Дино кувырком летел через ступеньки, в голове красной лампочкой мигал сигнал тревоги, редуцируемый, в принципе, к двум мыслям: «только бы не свернуть шею» и «господи, за что мне все это». Мысли бились внутри черепной коробки, беспорядочно прыгали в голове, как прыгали мячики под ударом ракетки, когда на Реборна находил стих сыграть в теннис.   
Наконец лестница закончилась вместе с падением. Страдания остались. Дино лежал на спине, распластавшись, как выхлестнутая штормом на песок медуза. Тело от пережитого испуга было дряблым, похожим на желе, голова раскалывалась, мутило нещадно. Глаз Дино не открывал, опасаясь, что его вывернет прямо на паркет.   
«Наверное, сотрясение», – вяло, неохотно подумалось ему. Волны головокружения и тошноты накатывали приливами, резкими и безжалостными; короткие откаты оттого рождали в теле кайф почти физический, и Дино плыл в блаженной бездумной пустоте.

Издалека послышался звук шагов. Шаги приближались, их четкий ритмичный перестук становился все громче.

Дино, не рискнув вставать, медленно перекатился на бок и осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Затылок прошило резкой белой вспышкой боли, от которой вскипели слезы. Перед лицом замерли лакированные мужские ботинки. Дино скользнул взглядом вверх и сглотнул: из ботинок высовывались голые небритые ноги. Там, где заканчивались ноги, начиналась балетная пачка. Угол обзора давал прекрасную возможность увидеть и белую плотную ткань купальника. Зрелище было непристойным до крайности.   
В голове как будто заклинило некий движок. 

Дино смотрел вверх, щурясь от рези в глазах. Болела неестественно вывернутая шея, воздух забил горло плотным комком, но он не мог заставить себя отвернуться. «Почему он…», – начала разворачиваться в голове мысль, но тут же свернулась, как несвежее молоко в чае.  
– Неудачник, – сказал Реборн, ухмыльнулся в полрта. Привычное оскорбление на этот раз звучало отчего-то непривычно ласково. Реборн присел перед ним на корточки, колени разъехались в стороны. Дино откинул голову чуть назад. Боль отступила на второй план.   
Тревожное, нервное, лихорадочное ошеломление пружиной свернулось внутри, связало в узел кишки, заставило закаменеть мышцы живота.  
Глаза Реборна, черные и блестящие, как хитиновые тельца жуков, насмешливо смотрели из-под шляпы. Дино протянул руку, коснулся голого колена. Пальцы будто ожгло, спину прошило мурашками, заныло между лопатками. Голова кружилось немилосердно, фигура Реборна плавала перед глазами, дробясь на отдельные фрагменты и вновь собираясь в целое. Челка лезла в глаза, мешала смотреть.  
Реборн скупым быстрым движением убрал его руку с колена. Провел пальцами по лбу, отводя волосы, скользнул по виску. Дино с облегчением опустил голову на подставленную ладонь. Реборн подцепил пальцами его воротник, сжал, вытянул Дино к себе. Вторая ладонь легла под подбородок, сжалась на шее.  
Лицо Реборна внезапно оказалось близко, очень близко. Дино мазнул взглядом по узким губам. Напряжение толкнулось между ног, мир вокруг раскачивался все сильнее.

– Вырубишься, – сказал Реборн, глядя на него нечитаемо и пристально, не отнимая ладони от шеи,– и наказание будет страшным. Заставлю тебя нырять за жемчугом. Или что-нибудь еще. 

Дино улыбнулся широко и пьяно, пялясь на Реборна жадным расфокусированным взглядом. Волны боли и покоя укачивали его, утягивали на глубину, в теплую ласковую темноту, полную смутных, тревожащих желаний.

– Слабак, – еще успел услышать он, голос был невозмутимым, у Реборна голос всегда был невозмутимым. Сейчас голос был также и самую малость хриплым, что рождало определенную надежду, разумеется.  
Дино моргнул и окончательно отключился.


End file.
